Pelo menos uma vez
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Al menos una vez", da Petit Nash. Emily está deixando a UAC, Hotch falará com ela antes, mas entre tudo que há para dizer algumas coisas devem ser ditas,e feitas, pelo menos uma vez. Posterior ao 7x24.


**N.A**. Nova história, retomando o final da temporada e a partida de Emily. Não estou disposta a deixá-la ir. Espero que gostem!

**Pelo menos uma vez...**

Era muito cedo, mas sabia que ela já estaria pronta para vê-lo. A conhecia bem demais, tanto que podia apostar que era provável que estivesse preste a ligar para ele. Desta vez iria se adiantar a ela. Bateu na porta e esperou. Ela mão demorou a abrir a porta e, como pensava, já estava arrumada. Provavelmente tinha dormido pouco, pois por mais bonita que estivesse, ainda se podiam ver marcas sob seus olhos.

- Já ia lhe ligar, Hotch. Mas não queria ligar muito cedo.

- Pensei nisto Emily. Não dormiu muito, né? – perguntou.

- Deixei a festa por volta das duas da manhã. Estou longe de ter dormido muito.

- Bem, não estou muito melhor que você. Trouxe algo para comermos. – Disse mostrando a sacola que trazia. – Mas terá que fornecer o café.

- Perfeito! – Respondeu com um sorriso, deixando-o entrar.

Tudo estava em ordem, sem indicar algo errado na vida de Emily, mas ele sabia que havia. Ela andava preocupada, parecendo precisar desesperadamente respirar e com muitas dúvidas. Acomodaram-se na mesa e comeram o que ele trouxera, compartilhando comentários e sorrisos ocasionais. Como eram raros os sorrisos dele, ela saboreava com prazer os que lhe dava.

Ambos sabiam que precisavam conversar, mas por algum motivo adiaram isto pelo tempo que puderam. Falavam sobre outras coisas, sorriam, brincavam. Além disto, era muito agradável poder conversar e compartilhar o tempo, sem ninguém observando seus movimentos e analisando seus gestos. Poucas vezes se permitiam momentos juntos, menos ainda fora do trabalho. Porém, sempre estiveram bem com isto, confiantes de que se entendiam de qualquer modo, podendo compartilhar o que quer que fosse.

- O que achou do casamento? - Emily perguntou.

- Foi um bom casamento.

- Bom? É o melhor adjetivo que te ocorre? – Perguntou rindo. – Não é o que eu tinha em mente, mas está bem.

- O que você diria, então?

- Que provavelmente foi o melhor casamento em que já fui. – Disse sorrindo e recordando. – Foi romântico, íntimo, lindo. O melhor, certamente.

- Adoraria dizer o mesmo, mas fui ao meu próprio casamento. Se o descarto como melhor, me sentiria terrível. – Respondeu quase fazendo Emily se engasgar com o café.

- É mesmo, não posso contestar isto. – Seu sorriso sumiu antes de perguntar: - Como vão as coisas com Beth?

- Hummmm... Pergunte outra coisa, Emily, não isto.

- Porque?

- Esta é quase a mesma pergunta.

- Ora, vamos Hotch. O que está acontecendo? – perguntou. – Aconteceu algo? Porque ontem a noite vocês pareciam muito bem, pelo menos pelo quê vi.

- Pois é, isto foi no inicio da noite, no casamento. – Comentou ele, olhando para o outro lado, evitando olhá-la. – Só que a noite não acabou tão bem como queríamos e acho que a relação tampouco terminará como esperávamos.

- Oh, sinto muito. Você estava pensando em algo sério com ela?

- Não, não sei. Se a apresentei a Jack, deveria ter uma intenção mais séria. Mas não sei, não sei o que pensar. É uma besteira, mas à noite, depois de um tempo já não estava tão seguro e ela parecia que também não. Estava um pouco chateada depois do casamento.

- Como pode as mulheres com que sai se chatearem com você, Aaron Hotchner? Não encontro defeitos em você.

- Então! – Soltou uma risada. – Talvez eu tenha azar ou defeitos que você releva. De qualquer modo Beth pode vê-los ontem à noite. Depois de deixar a casa de Dave, discutimos. Ela achou que estava interessado em mais alguém, que por isto não tornava nossa relação mais séria. Foi uma grande discussão, mas não importa.

- Tem certeza de que não devia ter ido vê-la e tentar acertar as coisas, ao invés de estar aqui? – Perguntou ela.

- Absoluta. Você precisa conversar e isto é importante.

Emily deu-lhe um sorriso tímido e logo seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Tinha estado tão ocupada na noite anterior mostrando-se feliz e celebrando o casamento de sua melhor amiga, atenta para que tudo saísse bem. Mostrando uma felicidade de fachada. Não que não estivesse feliz, estava por sua amiga, mas era custoso voltar a se acostumar com aquela vida. Doía não se sentir tão feliz como JJ e os demais, não sentir que tudo estava como deveria ser.

Hotch levantou e sentou-se junto dela, olhando-a fixamente, deu-lhe a mão e se preparou para consolá-la. Sabia que estava passando por um momento complicado, então estava pronto para escutá-la. E ela não se conteve: disse-lhe que estava assustada, que era difícil tentar retomar sua vida e não poder fazê-lo, sobre a oferta de Clyde, suas dúvidas. Sobre a vontade de ir e também ficar, todas as coisas que tinha guardadas e não sabia porque estava colocando em palavras. Sua vida já não podia voltar a ser igual, sabia disto e finalmente podia dizer isto a alguém, a ele.

- É uma besteira, não? – Disse depois de um tempo, quando sentia que havia dito tudo.

- Não. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso triste. – Faz sentido. Você precisa mudar algo, porque não pode voltar a ter sua vida. Faz sentido, Emily, tanto sentido que não posso te impedir se sei que quer ir.

- Acha que devo ir? – Ela perguntou empalidecendo.

- Acho que deve fazer o que quiser, o que for necessário para sentir-se melhor, mesmo que signifique ir embora.

O pensamento era duro, para ambos, porque Emily era parte do time, da vida de todos, sempre esteve ali. Porque se ela se fosse novamente, significaria uma enorme mudança para todos, para ambos. E era difícil pensar em tudo isto. Passaram um tempo pensando nisto, falando, perguntando-se coisas, incapazes apenas de falar sobre as muitas coisas que morriam por dizer. Até que finalmente ele teve que ir. Detiveram-se na porta para se despedir.

- Obrigada, Hotch. – disse sorrindo. – Por vir, por me escutar, por tudo.

- É um prazer, obrigada por confiar em mim. – Se despediu com um nó na garganta e a sensação de que algo estava para acontecer.

- Aaron... –Ela o chamou e ele se deteve.

Emily se aproximou e com um movimento rápido chegou a seus lábios. Suavemente o beijou, para em seguida tornar o beijo mais forte. Ele ficou parado, surpreso, sentindo a cadencia dos lábios dela nos seus, tentado a tomá-la nos braços e aprofundar o beijo. Sentiu as mãos de Emily em seu rosto com suavidade, segurando-o enquanto o beijava, e por um momento perdeu-se na sensação de tê-la. Perdeu-se nela até que Emily se afastou, interrompendo o beijo.

- Que... ? – Hotch não sabia o que perguntar, o ar lhe faltava.

- Tinha que fazer isto pelo menos uma vez. – Ela disse entrando e deixando-o sozinho e surpreso.

Emily entrou em sua casa, fechou a porta e parou para respirar. Estava nervosa e surpresa pelo que havia feito. Trabalharam juntos por seis anos e, finalmente, ela o tinha beijado. Pelo menos uma vez em sua vida, antes de partir. Poderia viver com isto. Não demorou muito e bateram na porta. Ela abriu por instinto.

- Não vá, Emily. – Hotch sussurrou a milímetros de seus lábios. - Fica comigo.

E antes que ela pudesse responder voltou a beijá-la, de forma intensa e apaixonada, como se nunca fosse se separar dela, como se nada fosse mais importante no mundo todo como o encontro de seus lábios. Fechou a porta sem se separar dela, caminhando até poder apoiar-se numa poltrona, suas mãos lentamente movendo-se pelo seu corpo e sua língua brincando em sua boca. E durante um longo tempo, talvez minutos ou horas, permaneceram assim.

Quando finalmente pararam, hesitando em separar seus lábios, se olharam agitados, sorridentes. Ela se aproximou dele para perguntar, mas ele levou os dedos a seus lábios e respondeu a pergunta não formulada.

- Também tinha que fazer isto pelo menos uma vez, Emily.

- E sim, fico com você.

- Então, minha querida, não será apenas uma vez. Será para sempre.

Emily lhe sorriu, antes de dar-lhe um novo beijo, selando o pacto. Pelo menos uma vez e para sempre.

**FIM**


End file.
